ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mile of Setbacks
Synopsis Rath and Fasttrack's first ever crime case comes into place when the Swedish crime boss known as Verglar makes his getaway but the two aren't exactly ready for their first mission. Plot (Fasttrack lay on the couch in his penthouse throwing a bouncing ball at the wall, bored). Fasttrack: Rath? Turn on the TV for me. Rath: *Smahes fist into wall* LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN LAZY TINY SPEEDY MAN! NO ONE FORCES RATH TO DO HURTFUL THINGS! Fasttrack: It's not hurtful, watch. (Fasttrack grabbed the remote to the TV and pressed on. The remote flashed and zapped Fasttrack all over). Rath: LIAR!!!! Fasttrack: *Breathes* At least...the TV...is on. (The TV show announcer, Steel Shansmen, is talking about a special report). Steel Shansmen: Cops are on the scene of what appears to be a jetpacking punk guy who looks to be wearing gang-like clothing. We have no other word on this announcement other than he appears to be escaping. We'll keep you informed. (Fasttrack turned off the TV and jumped with excitment). Rath: What are you doing!? Fasttrack: OUR 1ST MISSION! (Just then the penthouse windows got dark and the jetpacking punk, known as Verglar. broke through their penthouse and looked around and blasted through the door). Fasttrack: C'mon! (Fasttrack and Rath both ran after Verglar and he looked back at them and laughed). Verglar: The freak show in town early? Fasttrack: I know you are talking about us and all but it actually IS here ear- Verglar: -I DON'T CARRREEE! (He blasted up into the air and blasted through all 9 floors of the penthouse complex and reached the rooftop. Fasttrack and Rath soon reached the rooftop and Rath ahd fallen down from him being tired). Rath: Rath...needs to....get down and run. Verglar: Who's the dummy over here? Rath: *Gets up right away* HEY! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN SHADY WEIRD CROOKY GUY! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY PAL FASTTRACK, YA HEAR ME? Fasttrack: I'm not even gonna comment on that... (Rath sprints at Verglar and Verglar moves slightly left and then Rath falls over the rooftop and smashes onto the ground). Verglar: He is one interesting kinda guy. Fasttrack: I know right? (Just then Verglar threw down a small explosive and it exploded in Fasttrack's face and he fell over the rooftop too. Verglar lands on top of Rath and sprints away). Rath: HEY! Fasttrack: *Lands on ground after Rath moves* Owwww. (Rath begins stomping after Verglar shouting "HEY!" and "HEY YOU!" Fasttrack catches up to him and is barely limbing on the way as well). Verglar: LEAVE..ME..ALONE!!! Rath: RATH DON'T THINK SO MISTER HOTSHOT! (Rath throws a large metal board at Verglar's jetpack and it explodes into the air). Fasttrack: WHAT THE HECK RATH!? NOW HE GOT AWAY -,- Rath: WELL EXCUSE ME LITTLE FAST MAN. Fasttrack: *Bangs head on table* OW! Ugh, wood table gave me a splinter now. Rath: *Does the same* LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' WEIRD HURTING TABLE THING! RATH WILL RIP YOU IN HALF! Fasttrack: Um Rath? I don't think that's such- (Rath is already ripping the wooden table in half and gets 18 splinters and screams). Fasttrack: -A good, idea.... (Rath launches himself into the air and runs after Verglar, building top to building top). Fasttrack: Thanks for waiting for me too, good job. Rath: YOUR WELCOME!!!! Fasttrack: *Slaps head* Ugh, OW Still a splinter there! (Meanwhile on the rooftops, Verglar keeps on bumping up and down on rooftops and slamming his head hard on it as well). Verglar: WHY CAN'T I *hits rooftop* STOP HITTING *hits rooftop again* ROOFTOPS!!!??? Rath: HEY YOU! GET OVER HERE SO RATH AND POUND YOUR FISTS!! Verglar: My fists? What? That makes no *hits rooftop* sense... Rath: *Growls* I KNOW!!!!! (Rath then leaps into the air and tackles Verglar and they both fall off a rooftop and into a large and dark alleyway. Just then Verglar gets up and laughs and one person walks out, being Rojo). Rojo: Hey there sweety pie. You picked up some dinner? Verglar: More like roadkill once I'm done with this idiot. Rath: *Gets up* WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT FASTTRACK? (Just then Rojo sneaks up behind him and whacks him in the head). Rojo: Idiot is mighty right. (Just then Fasttrack got over to the scene and walked over to Verglar). Verglar: This is the friend of the idiot Ro, he's a big- Fasttrack: *Knocks out Verglar* Big hero, is what I am. (Just then the cops showed up and arrested Rojo and Verglar and awarded Fasttrack while Rath was still knocked up* Officer: Looks like you redeemed yourself this time. The city could use people like you around to parol it. Fasttrack: Thank you....Clunt? Officer: Actually it's Clint. Fasttrack: Riiiiiight. (Officer Clint gives Fasttrack a small badge and he drives away and Fasttrack takes a taxi back to the penthouse. Meanwhile after dark, Rath wakes up and looks around). Rath: HELLO? ANYBODY? HELLLLLOOOO!!!!!??? Characters *Rath *Fasttrack Secondary Characters *Steel Shansmen (brief) *Officer Clint *Police Depo. Villains *Verglar *Rojo Trivia *This episode marks Rath and Fasttrack's first ever mission. *The cheif officer's name is revealed to be Clint *Steel Shansmen debuts in this episode. *Verglar debuts in this episode. *Rojo debuts in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack